Hell Hath No Fury Like a Bella Scorned
by Gajevyaddict
Summary: Bella is sick of being the damsel in distress after Edward abandons her rage consumes her. She trains and becomes a vampire hunter. What does the Volturi have to say about this? Well obviously they aren't happy. Who will she get to be her allies in self-declared war? Will she be able to get her revenge on Edward? Bella/Jasper/Eric triad fic. This will be AU and OOC Badass Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is my first attempt at a chapter fic. I don't have a full idea where I'm going to take it. I'm letting my muse speak for me. I'll try to update at least once a week but I have a mini-me and he takes up a lot of my time so I don't always find time to write. I occasionally suffer bouts of writers block but stick with me because once I publish something I will always finish it. This is a crossover fic. It is also a triad fic. I don't know if there will be lemons yet but there will be sexual innuendoes at the very least. (Its Eric Northman we're talking about did you really expect anything less?) It's Bella Swan/Jasper Cullen/Eric Northman This is a very Edward bashing fic. If you don't like that don't bother to read it because you will definitely not like it. It also bashes most of the other cullens though they will only be mentioned rarely. This is not a Volturi friendly fic either. (Honestly who likes those controlling self righteous assholes anyway. jk. but seriously if you like them and don't like reading fics where they are the bad guys don't read this.) Some of this may come across OOC that is because I hate the way Bella is constantly portrayed as the damsel in distress. Bella is a badass in this fic. Jasper is ever the romantic. and eric is a pompous ass but he's a good pompous ass. So now that you've read all of that let's continue with the story shall we?**

She had been so sick of being the 'pitiful human' or even worse 'poor Bella.' She'd been hunted by James, almost killed by both him and Victoria, and then Laurent on top of it all. The Volturi had tried to turn her to use her powers, and the worst of it all Edward had left. She had been so broken after that. When she finally snapped out of the pain all she felt was anger. Anger at vampires everywhere. Vampires viewed humans as nothing more than toys at best, food bags at worst. Well no more. She was about to prove that humans could be so much more. She had trained, she had become a hunter, heck she'd even had a Goddess come down and bless her with special abilities, and now that she was strong enough she was going to kill them all. Every vampire who had ever dared to look at her like she was pathetic, every single vampire who thought humans were nothing was about to learn a very hard lesson. One that she would be all too happy to teach them.

The first person on her list deserved it more than anyone. He had broken her like no one else could. He had literally destroyed her. The sweet innocent little girl 'Bella' was dead, and in her place was a vindictive cold-blooded killer 'Isabella'. She'd finally tracked down the Cullen coven and even though Edward had parted ways with them over a year ago they knew where he was. The only Cullen left alive besides Edward was Jasper and he was only alive because Alice had done the same thing to him that Edward had to her. Jasper had spent years thinking he was Alice's mate until she had met Alexi. Then he had been tossed to the side like he was nothing, still he stayed with them. What else could he do? They were his only family, but when Isabella came he joined her. If she wanted to go to war she would need an army and he was more than willing to be the first to sign up. He'd seen first hands how Vampires used their own just as much as they used humans.

She had recognized the look in Jasper's eyes the minute she saw him. He was dead on the inside. The Cullen's had added another tally on their list of the broken. She wasn't sure why she let him join her. She knew eventually she would need help, but she'd never planned on taking on other vampires. Her whole point was to prove her own worth and strength, but when she had seen him, when he had pleaded with her to take him with her, she couldn't say no. She turned to look at him as they were walking, the woods shadowed his face, not that it mattered. Since the Reveal that started in Louisiana cold ones and vampires alike were out in the open. They were totally different species it was somewhat fascinating if not frustrating. While the cold ones had venom, the vampires had drug-like blood. Both were dangerous. She'd taken out a couple of regular vampires when they had idiotically tried to glamour her. Nothing pissed her off more than abusing their power to control others. Jasper himself had ripped one of them to shreds because he had tried to glamour her for sex. He had been so pissed she didn't think she would ever be able to get him calm.

Now they were on the trail of Edward, and that sniveling coward was headed to Louisiana. She knew the Sheriff there wouldn't take kindly to her killing a vampire in his territory, she didn't care per say but she didn't want to have to deal with The Authority. Most state heads had already granted her permission recognizing the fact that she was killing the low-life vamps, the ones who gave them all a bad name. For some reason mister high and mighty Eric Northman wouldn't give her permission. It irritated her to no end. He was quite possibly the most infuriating oaf of a man she had ever had the displeasure of talking to. She'd never met the man in person thank the Goddess. She would probably be sorely tempted to kill him and with her Goddess blessed abilities she would be able to do it. She huffed in annoyance as they came to the end of another false trail. "Jasper he is starting to irritate me. The both of them. I think we should pay a visit to Mr. Eric Northman and let him know just what kind of idiots he lets in his state. Even that idiotic Viking can't think that faking the sacredness of a mating bond can be ok. And as you've told me the Cullens had a habit of doing it. How many men left after Rosalie got bored and got a new 'toy'? I almost wonder if Emmett really was her mate but the way he defended them I couldn't let him live. Jas."

She stopped talking her sensitive ears picking up a voice that sent a shiver down her spine. It wasn't possible. She immediately stepped over to Jasper so that she could whisper low enough only he could hear. "Jasper that sounded like Aro. Why in the hell would the Volturi be here? We need to get out of here now Jas. Jane's power won't affect me and I can shield you, but I don't want to run into them here. Jas you have to pick me up and get us out of here. You can do so silently. I'm fast now but I'm not silent. I know you don't like physical contact but neither one of us should deal with them right now. You haven't fed recently."

Jasper looked at her for only a minute before picking her up and taking off. He sped for the Louisiana border. Thank the Goddesses that they were not far from it. When they crossed over the border he set her down. "Isabella," He was cut off before he could say anything more than that because the moment her name was out of his lips a slightly intimidating 6' something blonde vampire was standing in front of them both baring his fangs. Jasper immediately stepped in front of her, not out of protection exactly, but soldiers were less important than Commanders. He also didn't like how he could feel the superiority the vampire felt.

The blonde vampire smirked at this, "Oh please while she may be a human she is not fragile like most I can sense she is a hunter. I highly doubt she needs you to step in front of her. Besides I come somewhat in peace after all I should be more than happy to welcome the deadly Isabella Swan…"

He gets cut off quickly by a rather rude sound. "I lost the name Swan long ago. Swans are too pure. You may call me Isabella Nyxx, or just Isabella, or Miss Nyxx. Nothing else. I assume you were about to say you were more than happy to welcome me into your state Mr. Northman. I can assure you we will both get along much better if you don't bother lying for the sake of politeness. Now what can I do for you? I would very much like to put some distance between myself and the state line." She stopped dead as she heard the Volturi reach the line. "Well Fuck. Jasper, Mr. Northman, please take my hand. It will be much easier to shield all three of us if I have some form of contact." She sighed as Eric ignored her. Oh well he wasn't her responsibility. She instead reached her hand out to Jasper who dutifully took hold of it. She instantly had her shield up and around them. "Aro, I suggest you leave. I have no more desire to join your ranks now than I did before. You have no jurisdiction here because while I killed cold ones I had permission from the Sheriff of that state. They out rank you over here in the states unless you would like to take it up with The Authority?"

The anger and slight fear on Aro's face was pleasurable enough. "Jane, she only has Jasper shielded. Please show the Sheriff why he should have agreed to hand Miss Swan over to us when we offered to make a deal." The psychotic bitch started using her power and Eric dropped to his knees. Isabella groaned, if there really had been an offer for her and he'd refused it he deserved her help. Not liking this at all she put her hand on Eric's shoulders. The pained look on his face instantly disappeared but she jolted. It felt like she'd been electrocuted. It went from where she touched Eric all the way to where her other hand held Jasper's. She gasped. She didn't even have time to think before she stopped touching both of them and sent a wave of pure energy at the Volturi, knocking them out. All she yelled after that was 'Keep up' and took off running.

Once she had put quite a bit of distance she slowed to a stop. She looked at her hands shaking. She really didn't want that feeling to be what she thought it was. You didn't hunt vampires without hearing stories of the feeling of the start of a mating bond. She'd touched Jasper before so it wasn't him, or at least it wasn't JUST him. If you were in a triad bond it would only activate if all three parties were present. The fact that she had felt it in both hands meant that if it was a mating bond, and not just feeling Jane's power before she blocked it, that she was in a triad bond. They weren't exactly rare but they weren't common either. She sighed, leave it to a hunter to be in a triad mating bond with two fucking vampires. As she continued walking she could hear Eric and Jasper catching up. Maybe they hadn't felt it. She didn't have time to deal with two mates right now, or any really. She had things to do, vampires to kill, and apparently a war to wage. War against the Volturi hadn't been something she wanted to do, but she had a feeling that they weren't just going to give up on her. She groaned out loud, "Why? All I wanted was to kill the bastard who broke my soul, and maybe a couple other fuckers too. But they deserved to die! Rapists, would be murderers, its not like the world isn't better without them gone. Is it really so much to ask for to just have one thing go my fucking way? I wouldn't mind being Jasper's mate he truly is a beautiful soul even if he has been through so much, but Eric fucking Northman?!"

She sped up again needing to put a little more space between her and the two vampires. She stopped dead when she caught sight of Edward. He was leaning up against a tree staring at her. "Well well well, little Bella's all grown up." She snarled at him. She may not have fangs but she didn't need them to rip his damn head off. It was then that both Eric and Jasper reached her. Both stood on either side of her slightly in front, well she thought that at least that answered whether or not they had felt the bond. Jasper would step in front of her with no problem but Eric? She doubted it. Especially not with his fangs descended. "Oh my, now isn't this interesting. You might want to start shielding their minds little Bella. A mating triad how…interesting." The smug bastard had the gall to actually flash a smirk her way. She would kill him. If it was the last thing she did on this earth she was going to kill him. "Sadly, since three on one is hardly a fair fight I'll be taking my leave for now. Such a shame you've knocked out my allies. Though I suspect they'll be awake soon enough." His eyes flashed black, "Bella just one more thing, watch your back. They won't always be here to protect you." And with that he was gone.

Eric and Jasper immediately went to follow him but she held them back, "Jasper, Mr. Northman stop. If what he said about being allied with the Volturi is true we are going to need help. While all three of us are powerful in our own right we are no match for all of them at once by ourselves. War is on the horizon and so is the sun. While Jasper won't burn, you will Mr. Northman. How far are we from shelter?"

Eric retracted his fangs, he was pissed that he couldn't do anything right now. "We aren't far. I've several safe houses all over the state. There is one only about 15 miles out. Plenty of time to get there before sun rise. Once we get there however I will have some things I need to take care of. I need to contact both my maker and my progeny to inform them of this 'happy' news." The look on his face said he was about as pleased at the mating that she was. "You should both feel free to stay with me of course." She bit her lip to keep from smirking at him. She might not be any happier than he was but the simple fact that it was an inconvenience to him almost made it worth it. Almost.

"Of course, we would love to accompany you Mr. Northman. I need time to rest after using my power like that and Jasper, of course he doesn't sleep, but he stays with me." She smiled slightly and walked over to Jasper, "Jas, its time to start healing now. We have each other and thanks to the fact that we are mates we will ALWAYS have each other. I know what the word 'mate' has meant to you before and I swear on my life I will be so much better to you than she was. I know your pain, allow me to help you heal from it. I will never force this bond on you, but I can't say I'm unhappy with it, at least your half of it." She rolled her eyes pointedly at Eric. "Will you stay with me still Jas? Will you fight with me still to destroy people like Edward, Alice, and Rosalie from this world? Will you help me purge the corruptness from the world we live in. Will you go to war against the Volturi with me? Please say you will, I can't stand to lose a third of my soul. I need you Jas. If I need to stop shielding for you to feel my emotions I will." She looks up at him hopefully. She truly had meant every word. While she couldn't call what she had with Jasper love exactly, she cared so much for him that it hurt when she saw the pain in his eyes.

She stood in front of him waiting for any kind of response. She was so worried he would leave now that she gasped in shock as he pulled her to him and kissed her. The moment her mouth opened to him his tongue slid into her mouth. He slowly pulled himself back. "Oh Isabella, I will always stay with you. Do you honestly believe that I couldn't already sense you were my mate? As a vampire my senses of such things are stronger. I knew there was a third, though I didn't know who. I've known since you saved me from the Cullens. I will fight with you as I have done. We will win this war together my love. And after we've destroyed the Volturi we will take on the rest of the world together." He smiled down at her and it was the first time in so long she had seen it reach his eyes. Her heart soared, and she couldn't help smiling brilliantly back up at him.

Eric cleared his throat, "Yes well as touching as this moment is, perhaps we could have it inside the safehouse? I really don't feel like dying the true death today." Isabella snorted at that and nodded her head wrapping herself around Jasper. She wasn't lying earlier, the amount of energy she needed to knock out the heads of the Volturi had exhausted her. Jasper picked her up easily and started to follow Eric. They reached it with about an hour to spare before sunrise. Eric went to a wall and slid it open to reveal a keypad. After entering a code, the house locked itself down. No light would be able to get in or anything else for that matter. "I don't have time enough to ask all the questions I wish to, so those will have to wait until tonight. However, I do have one thing to say to both of you. Firstly, Isabella, we might have started off on the wrong foot, but I owe you my life. You and Jasper could have just left me, instead you chose to shield me as well. I have experience in fighting as does my maker. Whilst I cannot speak for him I know that he does not like attacks on his progeny. The Volturi made a very big mistake tonight and I do not see Godric refusing to join us in this fight. In fact, I have a feeling that he will in fact insist upon it. I can't say I'm thrilled about being mated but I also know that I will not fight it. To do so would break my very soul and I assure you I have no wish to do so. However, this is not like imprinting, I won't all of a sudden love you." She snorted at that and rolled her eyes. "Now Jasper, I very rarely share so this will be a very new concept. I expect that there will be some issues."

Isabella stopped him there, "No there will be no issues. There will be no fighting for dominance in this relationship. We will all be equals. I don't care if we argue or fight, it is to be expected. What I will not tolerate is being the subject of said arguments. I may only be one female to two males, but I know for a fact vampires are generally capable of finding pleasure in both genders. I could see the lust in your eyes when you first saw Jasper before noticing me. I know that we will all have to adjust but I am not the only pleasurable person in this. As a matter of fact, I suspect with Jasper's talent he will be a very fantastic lover. Being an empath is good for some things after all." She smirked slightly at that, "Now if that will be all until later I'm going to go take a shower and then rest. Either or both of you may lay in bed with me but there will be no touching just rest or in jaspers case snuggling because I do already have an attachment to him." And with that she strode off to one of the bathrooms.

Eric turned to look at Jasper, "Well I can't say I'll ever get bored around her. Is she always that fiery?" Jasper smirked as he nodded. "Mr. Northman, you have no idea." Jasper too then strode off though he went to one of the bedrooms to wait for Isabella. Eric sighed and stood where he was for a moment. He would talk to Godric and Pam later. The sun was too close to rising and he was too tired. He followed Jasper into the bedroom he chose. "I'm counting on you to protect our Mate while I cannot." And with that he let the sun sleep take him.

Bella came in shortly after, "Goodnight Jasper I'll see you as soon as I wake. You know I don't need much sleep." She kissed him gently and tucked herself against him, the moment her head touched his chest she was out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: So here is chapter two. I was having trouble finding the cut off point, but there is a reason I ended it where I did. You'll see why next chapter. Do try to pick up on the foreshadowing hidden within. I'm obviously not team Jacob or team Edward but Jacob does deserve happiness and since there's no Renesmee I wonder who that leaves.. And what about Godric? Hope you like the story so far. Still no set publish schedule, just whenever I'm able to get them out.**

Isabella woke about 5 hours later. She'd trained her body to be able to work on anywhere from two-six hours of sleep. She refused to sleep longer than six it was too dangerous with what they were doing to let Jasper be awake alone for too long. Being a hunter didn't make you many friends in the supernatural world. She'd come across all sorts and if they weren't worth their space on the earth she killed them. It had nothing to do with body counts as Jasper could stand for example of how a good soul can kill. No she went after anyone who used there powers as a bullying mechanism. She HATED bullies.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled up at Jasper. "Morning Jas. Well afternoon I suppose now." She looked at her watch. Sure enough it was 1:30. "Jas now that we know for sure we are going up against the Volturi I want you to start feeding from me. Their human diet gives them an advantage over both you, and if Eric is drinking true-blood more than human blood they have an advantage over him too. Both of you drinking my blood will fix that. I know you can't drink from me but you can drink my blood from a cup. My blood feeding you will hopefully also help shield you. If I have to keep a shield up around you both the whole time I won't be able to use my powers for actual fighting. We'll have to find a way to test it outside of battle though. Eric said he's still in contact with his maker. My shield should even work against a Maker's orders. So we'll try it with him if he'll allow it. Even I'm not stupid enough to want to be on Godric's bad side." She shuddered slightly in fear at that. "Eric wasn't joking about his maker and battles Jas. I'm sure you've heard of him being who you are. While I'm not scared of him, I definitely have a healthy respect for him."

She sighed, "I really feel like bitching out the Fates. How could they pair me with Eric Northman? He's arrogant, rude, asinine, he lords his power as a sheriff over EVERYONE, and for fucks sake he is so damn cocky." She huffed in indignation. "Regardless of his attitude though, I am more than glad to have him on our side. He definitely will be an asset in the fights to come. I still refuse to bow down to him though. I meant what I said we are all fucking equals in this." She could feel herself calming down slightly, "Jasper Whitlock-Hale DON'T YOU DARE!" She looked at him with fury. "Don't you use your powers on me. Just because I don't shield myself from your abilities doesn't mean that you get to use them on me," she hissed at him even though she kept her voice low the righteous fury in her glare and tone said enough.

Jasper looked contrite for a moment before he spoke, "Isabella love, you need to calm down. Righteous indignation is all fine and well, but it won't get us any where right now. Our third is who he is. Nothing will change that. The Fates have chosen him for a reason. You know this. I'm not saying you have to love him, or even like him really, but you do have to tolerate him. I'm sorry for trying to use my powers on you but losing your temper now isn't a good idea. Not in an enclosed area with no way to escape for another several hours. Your powers are based through your anger, thus and anger build-up means a power-build up, and right now you have nowhere for all that power to go." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Come-on love, smile for me? I'm part of that third too." He smiled softly but it broadened when she smiled at him again. "There's my Isabella."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're right Jas. I'm sorry. Come on let's go find the kitchen. We'll see if there's food for me and if not I'm sure I can at least get you a drink. After the run in with Edward and the Volturi I want my blood in you as soon as possible." She stood up from the bed and left the room.

The kitchen actually wasn't that hard to find and it did have food though she didn't want to think on why. She made herself a sandwich and ate it leaning against the counter. "Alright now that I'm fed help me find a knife and a small cup. I can't give you much until Eric gets up but working on your tolerance is also important. You've basically been starving yourself." She saw the look of hesitation and possibly fear in his eyes. He was most likely remembering her 18th birthday party. "Jas look at me," she waited for him to look into her eyes before continuing, "I trust you. Now you need to trust yourself. If you can't be around my blood without needing to drink me dry this is going to be a very difficult war and make our tasks after even harder. We've been lucky so far that I haven't got cut around you. I know you can control yourself but if you are really that worried we'll wait until Eric wakes up." The relieved look on his face was enough to hold off, at least until Eric wakes up.

"Isabella, I was drawn by your blood before. When you got a papercut on your 18th birthday I would have killed you, and that was before you became a hunter. Your blood is potent darlin', especially to me." She sighed, she hated when he turned on his southern drawl. It made her melt and he knew it. She knew he wouldn't fight her once Eric was awake to protect her from what he thought might happen. She walked forward and kissed him softly, it was brief but she conveyed her understanding all the same.

"We'll wait then Jas but only until he wakes up. Goddess only knows if they are going to be waiting for us outside or not. So shall we explore or do you want to watch the news? I'm willing to bet that the Volturi are going to cause a stir. Or we could race!" She smirked, now that she was rested she was dying to get out some of her pent-up aggression from having to run instead of fight. While Jas was fast as hell she'd been getting faster and faster. She could now keep up with normal vampires but Jasper was after all a fighter. "Come on Jas race me! I need to get out some of this energy like you stated earlier. First one all through the house and back in the kitchen wins!" She smiled brightly as she called out in very quick succession to try and get a head start, "3-2-1-Go" She didn't wait to see if he was ready or not, she just took off laughing.

On their third race around, they'd needed a tie-breaker, she squealed as she almost ran directly into Eric. She dived to the side just in time only to end up somersaulting into the wall. She giggled and looked up at him upside down, "Good evening Mr. Northman." Jasper's stop was much more graceful. A hunter she may be but she was still klutzy sometimes. Eric looked down at her and started laughing. Jasper bit his lip to keep from laughing but the mirth was still very obvious. She smiled up at them both not bothering to right herself just yet, "Did you have a nice day sleep Mr. Northman? You're up awfully early. It's only just five." She wondered if they had woken him up. She didn't think that was possible as the day sleep was essentially them re-dying with the sun, but she'd been wrong before. After realizing she was still on the floor half upside down against the wall she rights herself and stands up.

Eric smirks at her, "It was what it was. As I'm older I don't need to sleep as long. My maker needs even less time than me. I can see you found something to occupy your time with," his smirk grows as she looks slightly abashed before putting her chin out in defiance. She was definitely fiery he'd give her that. "If you'll give me time to contact my progeny and my maker we can discuss where to go from here. Since I know you both have supernatural hearing you might as well be part of these conversations. Shall we convene to the living room?" Without waiting for an answer he heads in and sits on one of the black leather couches. Jasper immediately follows while Isabella holds back a moment to readjust her clothes. She silently takes a deep breath not wanting to allow her Mates to hear her nerves. She may not have a choice in who her Mates were but she was essentially meeting one of her mates parents. One who happens to be known as the God of Death, and she was a hunter. She wasn't sure how Godric was going to react when Eric told him that fun fact. After another minute of trying to steady her heart rate she gives up and walks in the room. Eric is already on the phone. Considering it's a woman she assumes this must be his Progeny.

Jasper looks up at her with concern but she smiles at him to relax him. She quickly moves to sit next to him leaning into him as she listens to the first part of the conversation. It's in ancient Norse. She could translate some but not much of it. Jasper however studied all types of languages and looked like he was following along just fine. She hoped Eric wasn't speaking in a different language in hopes that they wouldn't be able to understand. Jasper kept nothing from her. He would tell her what was said later. Just then Eric put the phone on speaker, "Ok Pam you're on speaker." She rolled her eyes. They could have had this entire discussion without putting the phone on speaker. All four of them had supernatural hearing.

Silence reigned supreme for a few moments before she decided she would finally break the silence herself. "Hello, Pam right? My name is Isabella Nyxx. You can call me either Isabella or Nyxx or really anything other than Bella. Calling me Bella is a very quick way to get on a very bad side of me. One that most supernatural beings have come to fear." She wasn't being cocky she was telling the truth. Once you made it on the bad side of Isabella you rarely lived and even when you died it wasn't until after a lot of pain. The only exceptions made were those she wanted to kill quickly so she could move on.

Jas spoke up next so Pam wouldn't have time to say something nasty. He had already gathered from her attitude in olde Norse that she was quite a handful. He really didn't want Isabella pissed at their Mate's childe. "Hello Pam, I'm Jasper. We might not be in person but its nice to meet you ma'am." She sidled closer into his side. When his southern came out it was like a kitten with catnip. She adored it.

Pam spoke up rather quickly, "Oh for fuck's sake don't call me Ma'am makes me sound old." Isabella bristled. She had a feeling that she and Pam were going to butt heads at least once, probably a lot more than that. Jasper patted her leg and she calmed down somewhat. "I will however be looking forward to making your acquaintances in person Isabella and Jasper." She calmed down even further the tone in Pam's voice was one of acceptance. She might not be thrilled about her maker's mates but she wasn't going to fight it either. At least not for now.

Isabella looked at Eric for a moment reading his body language. She assumed he had come to the same conclusion at the tone that she had because he visibly calmed to. For someone who supposedly had an amazing poker face, or so she had heard, he was remarkably easy to read. She spoke up again, "I look forward to meeting you in person as well Pam. I do hope we will be able to at least somewhat get along." Jasper snorted next to her and she glared up at him. "Jasper just because I haven't got along with any females before doesn't mean I never will," she hissed out the words. She then huffed in frustration. So, she had a bad track record with females, that was hardly her fault when Rosalie hated her, and Alice wanted her for a life-size Barbie doll. Honestly what was she supposed to do?

Pam actually laughed, "Sounds like we might just get along after all. I don't get along with most females either. I don't do basic catty drama." Isabella smiled at that before speaking up, "It gets rather ridiculous after a while. The two females I had to deal with at regular intervals were absolutely annoying. One hated me for no reason other than I actually had a beating heart, the other thought I was a life size doll dressing me in whatever she saw fit. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to kill them before I actually did. Ah well good riddance."

Eric cut into their conversation before it got to far, "As fascinating as this female griping session is I still have to call Godric. Pam I'll speak with you later my Childe. Keep the bar running while I'm gone. I should be there later tonight but that depends on what Godric chooses to do about this situation. The Volturi actually attacked me yesterday. You know as well as I that the entire coven is now as good as dead. I'm just not sure when he will want to strike. I'm calling him now, I'll call you again if I'm not going to make it to the bar tonight." And without a goodbye he hung up.

Her heart sped up again as he started dialing. She tried to calm herself but as much as she tried she couldn't do it. She knew that Godric cared very much for Eric. Everyone knew that. She only hoped he wouldn't disapprove of her. She had no idea how he felt about humans. While she was far superior to any average human she still was for all intents and purposes a human. Godric picked up on the third ring. Her heart actually skipped a beat. "Ah my son, I was wondering when you would call me. I felt the ripple in our bond when you touched your mates. I also felt something else before that. I have a feeling I'm not going to be happy with what that was, but happy news first. Who are your mates?"

Jasper was the first to speak this time, "Major Jasper Whitlock-Hale sir, I've heard much about you and have great respect for you." Isabella was shocked at how easy it came out for Jasper. Then again out of the two of them Godric was much more likely to approve of Jasper than herself. Jasper had his own legends surrounding him while Isabella had barely begun her body count. Jasper's were in the thousands. While Godric's were in the millions. She knew Eric had a lot too. Then again they all had over a hundred years on her. Eric having over a thousand years on her. And Godric over two thousand. She supposed she wasn't doing so bad as she was only 23.

She shook herself out of her self-defamation and spoke up, "I'm Isabella Nyxx Mr. Godric sir, but you can call me anything but Bella." She stopped herself before issuing the threat, not stupid enough to actually threaten Godric. "The shorter version of my name has some severely oppressive memories attached and I try to avoid it any chance I get sir." She groaned inwardly at her own insecurities over a nick-name, but honestly with so many bad memories attached to it could anyone really blame her? She knew Jasper didn't. The moment she had told him it was Isabella now he hadn't called her anything else. He had called her Nyxx a couple of times, but she didn't mind it. It was the name she had chosen for herself after all.

She had been so worried about Godric's reaction to her being Eric's mate that her mouth actually fell open when he started laughing. Her eyebrows rose in surprise as well. "Oh Eric, out of all the mates possible I don't think I could have picked them better myself. I have of course heard of the Major but I also know that he has changed as much as I have in much less time than it took me, but for you to be mated to a hunter is absolutely humorous. Not to mention that it is Her. She might be the one person in this world other than myself to actually stand up to you, something you severely need. I've listened to you gripe about her for months now. This really is just too priceless." Unable to hold her self back when she heard that Eric had been complaining about her to Godric she started giggling, the relief of Godric's approval turned it from giggling to flat out laughing. "Listen to her Eric, she sounds beautiful. Her laugh is like bells. You know you would be bored with pushovers for mates. Enjoy this, my son, don't fight it."

The tension had left Bella in a wave of relief. Her whole body showed her confidence now. "Godric, sir,"

Godric interrupted her only momentarily, "Please Isabella just Godric. You are essentially my daughter-in-law only much more important. No titles are needed. That goes for you too Major Jasper. I am just Godric to the both of you."

It was Jasper's turn to cut in, "Then I insist also that you call me only Jasper. The Major should only be known to my enemies. Not to my friends and family."

Godric seemed to think about it for a second, "Alright then Jasper and Isabella, I think we have an agreement. Now Isabella dear, what were you going to say?"

Isabella looked down at her hands for a moment, "I was going to explain the bad news. Now that we are happily acquainted I think we should move on. I would love nothing more than to have time to get to know you, but right now isn't that time."

She didn't have to wait long before Godric chimed in with his assent, "I think you are right Isabella, however I think I ought to hear at least part of this from Eric before I hear anything else." She couldn't help but disagree since it was her fault to begin with but she stayed silent.

It didn't take Eric long to speak up, "Faðir, I'm afraid we already owe Isabella a debt…"

She had to cut in then, "You two owe me nothing, it was my fault bringing it to you in the first place. I clean up my own messes…"

She stopped when Jasper put a finger to her lips, "Darlin' I think you need to let him speak. Remember what the Volturi said? They had tried to make a deal with him and he refused. With or without you being there they would have gone after him." She shook her head to disagree, but he kept his finger on her mouth. "Nyxx, you must listen, this time." She shuddered slightly, she knew the only time he used her chosen name was when he wanted her to listen. The way he always said it soothed her. She nodded briefly and looked to Eric.

Eric started speaking again once she quieted, "Isabella saved me from the Volturi she is a shield on top of being a hunter. Jane was using her power on me, Isabella grabbed my hand to shield me. Then she sent a wave of energy knocking them out."

Godric's feral growl sounded the moment he heard that the Volturi had used their power on his son. "I will be there as soon as the sun sets. Do not leave your safe house until I am there."

Bella did speak up then, "Er I have a couple friends I would like to call as well. Jasper knows them, I promised them a long time ago that if I ever went up against Edward that I would allow them to help. I owe them my life, they saved me from a cold one. They are wolves. Not weres but shifters. They were created specifically to hunt cold ones. I do not go back on my word, so I do hate to be blunt but this is not a request for permission but of acceptance." She took a breath for a moment, "They will not attack you. They have nothing against your breed of vampire. However they will fight any that ally themselves with the Volturi. The peace treaty was broken the moment the Cullens left." She hugged Jasper. She knew he had no problems with Jake and his pack but she also knew how much he hated having to leave her.

She spoke up again after softly reassuring Jasper, "They are a pack. There will be at least three. I'm not sure who is in which pack at this time. Jacob became his own alpha, he has Seth and Leah, other than that I'm not sure who might join up. They've been staying close to me so they will be able to be here just before sun-down. They will take out anyone outside to give us time to discuss and plan. They will also accompany us to Fangtasia." She lifted her chin in defiance, anyone who tried to speak against the pack would deal with her.

Godric spoke up quickly, "Since we have no idea how many we are currently up against I welcome the addition. I will be more than happy to work along side these shifters. If they have saved your life, then I owe them a debt. With out you my son wouldn't have been able to start his Mate bond as triads require all three to be present."

She relaxed her defiant position again. His easy acceptance was relaxing. She leaned against Jasper. "I think I should call them now. They might be worried. I am essentially pack to them." As she spoke she stood up and left the room. She didn't need her mates getting possessive against Jake, they were only friends now. He had finally realized that he was not going to imprint on her, though he sensed that whomever he did imprint on would be like her daughter. She wondered briefly about Pam. Eric being her mate essentially made Pam her childe as well. This could get interesting. She smiled with hope. Jacob deserved happiness.

She pulled out her cellphone and dialed Jake's number. Before it even rang twice he had answered. "Isabella where the hell are you? I saw the Volturi knocked out, ran into fuckward, and lost complete track of you."

She smiled softly, "Jacob relax, I'm okay. Jasper and Eric Northman are with me," She heard him snort at Eric's name, "Uhm yeah about him Jake, something kind of happened." She could practically feel the panic welling, so she spoke quickly, "Apparently I'm in a mating triad with him and Jasper. Yes, it is weird, no I can't fight it, and really, I'm not sure I want to. Of course, he's still an ass, but he seems like a valuable ass to have on our side. Especially because with him comes Godric." Jake gasped at that, "Yep, turns out Godric is Eric's maker. Anyway, Jake as you've already mentioned we ran into Aro and his goons. I'd like you to get to the safe house we are staying in. Follow Jaspers cent from the Volturi. The reason you couldn't track mine was because he carried me after the run in with Edward."

"I'll be there soon Isa. Stay inside until we get there." Jacob went to hang up after that but she stopped him.

"Jake one more thing, I'm going to have them feed from me. My blood will help shield them and if I'm to fight I can't be forced to concentrate on protecting them too. I know you won't be happy about this, but they are my Mates, I need them protected." With out giving him a chance to argue she hung up. She leaned against the counter, now all she had to do was reconvince Jasper. She groaned at the prospect. She sat back and waited for her boys to finish their conversation with Godric.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry about the wait. I was having a hard time finding time to write. My mini-me has been sick. I cut it off where I did so that I would have time to write the next part the way I want to. There are a few things I plan on incorporating from both True Blood and Twilight that I need a little time to work on how I'm going to do it still. Hope you like the surprise in this chapter. As always hope you read and enjoy.**

Both men walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. Jasper essentially looked ready for a battle. She had known it was going to be hard to convince him, but this was getting ridiculous. She tried to read Eric's face but he either had no opinions on this or he did have an exceptional poker face when he chose to employ it. She thought about how to get her way as she knew this was important. She considered doing it the cruel way, having Eric drink from her without any warning. The very territorial Jasper wouldn't be able to resist even if it was their other mate. However, since she had no desire for a ridiculous fight and the power struggle that would follow she had to come up with something else.

She turned to Eric first, "Okay first question Viking, have you been 'Main streaming' or have you actually been drinking from humans." The sneer that crossed his face the moment she said the words 'main streaming' was enough of an answer. "Good then you'll be strong enough to hold Jasper back if I'm in fact wrong. Do make sure he doesn't change me. I'm not ready yet." The second the words were out of her mouth she reached the knife behind her back on the counter. She quickly slit across her palm. Jasper's eyes flashed black but he stilled. He looked to be fighting an internal battle. She knew the mate bond would prevent him from killing her but it also made his venom more potent if he actually did bite her. However she needed him to trust himself.

The stare down went on for what seemed like hours when in all actuality only three minutes had passed. She hadn't sliced her hand bad enough for it to bleed a lot. Just enough for her to prove a point. She wasn't scared of Jasper actually the thing that did scare her was when Eric was next to her in the next instance the thirst on his face evident. She hadn't realized that her blood might call out to him the same way. How could she be a singer to more than one vampire? She knew she was Edward's. She thought for a while she had been James, but he really was only after the game of the hunt. She didn't even think it was possible for blood to sing to more than one. She wondered if that was Jasper's problem too, or if it was part of the bond. Eric went to pin her, and she squealed. It snapped Jasper out of it. The next instant the two males were fighting. Damn, this is exactly what she hadn't wanted. Well apparently, Eric wouldn't be able to drink directly from her either. Not until it was time to change her anyway. She sighed and looked upwards, "You know I appreciate as being a Goddess you invented the whole 'Need to know' but you couldn't have at least told me that I would be a singer to both my mates?"

She now had to figure out how to get the two testosterone fueled idiots to stop fighting. She was about to do something kind of stupid considering she didn't know if they would have to fight their way out of the house. However, she trusted the wolves, her mates, and Godric. "You boys have ten seconds to break it up on your own, or I will break it up." She started counting down slowly. When she got to three she snapped shields up around the both of them shoving them both back against a wall. "Right so I guess I can't count, oh well." She smirked slightly at the frustrated look on their faces, "Now here's how this works. You are both my Mates, and I had hoped to avoid power trips but since we obviously can't, I feel like since I'm the level headed one in all this," she stopped and looked to Jasper. "No offense Jas. Anyway since I'm apparently the only rational mind I think I'll take the Alpha position. Is that even the right word for vampires? Regardless, since you two can't behave on your own, I'm just going to have to make you."

She'd been so preoccupied she hadn't heard the door to the kitchen open. The moment she heard the footsteps however she dropped the shields and spun around. With in a second her two mates were by her side snarling. She looked at the figure in surprise and then realization as Eric dropped to kneel with a bowed head in front of the other male. Jasper immediately lowered his head in a respectful bow. She wasn't entirely sure what to do so she allowed her instincts to drive her. She dropped to one knee and tilted her head baring her neck to him. She knew it was a sign of submission one she normally would have bristled at even thinking about doing. However, she trusted her instincts more than anything. If her body was telling her to submit to Godric than that was what she would do. His presence was almost overwhelming. She could easily tell that he was older than all of them, by a lot. He looked so physically young but the air around him practically sang with age. She could literally feel his power in the air. It was stifling but comforting too. It was an entirely odd sensation. It almost felt like when little kids got in trouble with their father. You knew they still loved you, but the disappointment was suffocating.

She relaxed as the presence was lifted off her. She looked at her two mates and realized they hadn't relaxed at all yet. She wondered if they could feel his power like she could. "Eric, Jasper, if you'll excuse me I need to speak with your mate." Eric and Jasper both went to follow them and Godric stopped them with a single word, "Alone." She held back her gasp and insecurities. He'd already said he approved of her. She tried desperately to calm herself but the more she thought about what he could want to talk to her about the more freaked out she got. "Come along Isabella, we have much to discuss and not a lot of time to do so." She got up and followed him unquestioningly as he led her to the soundproof basement she had discovered earlier.

As she entered the basement he requested she shut the door and she did. It briefly crossed her mind that her Mates wouldn't be able to hear her if Godric tried to kill her, but pushed it aside knowing they would feel through the bond if she was in danger. She turned to look at him slowly. The nerves must have been plain as day on her face because he looked at her and laughed, "Isabella I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to explain some of the mating bond to you, such as why they both react so strongly to your blood. Among other things. Firstly, however let me heal your hand. I don't need much blood with how old I am but yours smells entirely to enticing." He bit a slash in his thumb and rubbed it over the barely there wound. As soon as his blood touched hers the wound disappeared.

She relaxed the moment the wound was sealed. She knew she shouldn't be worried, but this wasn't some moron vampire with no idea what he was doing. This was Death she was looking at. Although his Death persona was apparently something he could easily control. She sighed at her own wariness, she was a hunter for Goddess' sake. However, she also knew underestimating an opponent meant death, so she supposed some weariness was only natural around Grodric. Even still she mustered up her intelligence and spoke, "So it does have to do with the bond then? Well that's a relief. I had always thought your blood could only sing to one vampire, but their reactions had me slightly worried."

Godric smiled at her, "Actually your blood can sing to many, but I'll explain that also. Your blood is a bit special. Normally you are right each human has a vampire their blood sings to, just one. Though there are other exceptions like yourself. Now, firstly, yes, it is part of the mating bond. Your blood calls for them to change you. It also however sends out a call of protection, which is why Jasper was able to over come his desire to change you with the desire to protect you from Eric. Though from what I walked in on my dear you can definitely handle your own. A physical and a mental shield in one is quite rare." She smiled at that, being told you were rare by someone over two thousand years old was a heady feeling. "Now to explain a bit about your blood, you already know about vampires with "gifts", your Mate Jasper is an empath I believe. The thing about these gifts is they normally manifest after being changed. Yours not only manifested as a human but because of the Goddess' blessing you are able to control it completely. Generally if a human has gifts before they are turned they have Fae blood in them." He stopped to think for a moment. "Your blood is not Fae however. I'm not entirely sure but considering you were blessed by a Goddess I'm willing to bet you have Sylph blood in you. Now this is even more rare than Fae blood which is why I can't be positive. However your gifts also match my theory. Sylphs are beings of protection. Most humans think of them as 'Guardian Angels.' Your ability to produce a physical shield lends itself to my theory, your mental shield would also. Sylphs were hunted for a long time, for obvious reasons. Mortal beings wanted them as slaves for protection, immortal beings wanted their blood and protection. As such they learned how to protect their minds from manipulation. I fully believe the only reason Jasper's empath abilities are able to effect you at all are because he is your Mate. Eric may be able to also, though his abilities will be even more muted because he doesn't have the connection that Jasper has with you yet."

She sighed softly, well at least she had some explanation now. Though her mind was now flooded with even more concern. She'd already known that there were truths so most myths but to add 'angels and fairies' into the mix made her head spin. "So, let me get this straight, you think I'm what, part Angel?" He nodded. She groaned, as if things hadn't been hard enough. She was really beginning to hate the Goddess' "need to know basis." If Aro found out about this he would make it even more of his mission to capture her. Though this time it wouldn't be to just change her. "Well that's just great. As if those assholes didn't have enough reason to want me changed, now he's going to want me for his idiotic guard." Though she knew he already did this would make it that much worse. "I'm not going to be able to show any mercy at all am I?" She sighed. She knew this was going to be war, but she really hadn't wanted to destroy the whole of the Volturi, just Aro and his merry group. Their laws did somewhat protect humans after all. Maybe she could convince some of the lower Volturi to her side that way there was still people to keep up with the law.

Godric looked at her with understanding, "No my dear, I'm afraid not. Perhaps though we can form our own government of sorts after. Now that my kind is out in the open it would be much easier for our race to take up the Volturi's place. Not to mention we will be less 'kill everyone that breaks the rules' and more 'explain why the rules are there in the first place.' I never did understand why they didn't explain that. People are more likely to follow laws that have reasons than they are laws without. Though there will still be exceptions of course. Where there are laws there will always be criminals."

She gave him a small smile, "Well now that I know a little more about myself why don't we head back up. I could use your help controlling those two. They need to drink my blood whether or not they like it. I was hoping to do a little test while we are here, if that's ok with you. My shield should even be able to block maker commands. I'd like to test that out after Eric drinks some of me. If it doesn't work I'm not sure any of the shielding will."

He looked contemplative for a moment, "We can try it. We can only hope for the best. The more people we have that can focus on offense rather than only defense the better. I'd also like to work with you on your energy expulsion, as you can use it as a weapon. I'm willing to bet you can shape it and use less energy. I'm willing to bet as a sylph and a hunter it will take the shape of a sword with you. We shall see." She smiled a little brighter this time. She loved training as weird as that might sound. "Training will have to wait until Fangtasia though. The sooner we can get to our territory the better. They would be stupid to try and attack us there."

She headed back up the steps and out the door. She walked reluctantly back into the kitchen, "Alright boys. Godric is going to help me control you two but you ARE going to drink my blood. This is not up for debate or discussion. I apologize for essentially springing it on you earlier, but it proved a point. Jas, you were able to control your thirst to protect me. Eric, you were so wholly effected because the mating bond. However, with Godric helping keep both of you under control there is no excuse you could give me that would make me change my mind." She looked at them half expecting them to still argue but they just nodded, if a bit subdued.

She smiled up at them. "Alright this time I'm giving you fair warning because its going to be quite a bit more than just the nick I made earlier. I'm going to have to slit my palm enough to bleed some for both of you." She took down two cups and a different knife. She quietly ran the knife under hot water before looking through the cabinets for some form of alcohol. When she found a bottle of whiskey she poured some of it over the tip of the knife. "okay its as sterile as I'm going to be able to make it, not that it really matters when one of you is going to heal it immediately after, but I'm making the cut now." She inhaled deeply as she dragged the blade across her palm. She squeezed her hand over both glasses in turn. She was slightly surprised when neither of her mates moved. She supposed it was either the constant threat of Godric, or the forewarning that helped.

The instant she had some in both glasses however Eric was next to her with a hole bit into one of his fingers as he sealed her wound. He quickly bit open his wrist, "Drink woman, I know that you are aware of the effects, but you have given us blood and I am replacing it in case we have to fight when we leave." She groaned inwardly. She supposed she should have expected this. At least the dreams wouldn't be unbearable. He was her Mate after all. She pulled his wrist to her and drank from him until he pulled back. She was glad for her shield. It negated the drugging effect. She did feel better though. Her energy that she had expanded earlier keeping her two mates in check was back plus more.

She looked at the three of them as a wolf howled outside the house, "Well I guess they're here…Would you all like an introduction?" She phrased it as a question, but she was already on her way out of the kitchen before anyone could answer. They had to meet sooner or later, might as well do it now. She smiled as she saw the three giant wolves come into view. "Guys come on it will be easier to introduce you if you can actually talk to them. Besides we need to talk." She looked at the russet wolf knowing Jacob would be thinking of protection, "Jake right now we are fine, you can always shift again if you need to. I don't think even the Volturi are stupid enough to go against Godric, wolves, a hunter, and her mates. Not without sufficient planning and back up anyway."

She felt relief when Jacob shifted back to his human form. "Isa, I'm not mad at you, I understand why you fed them. I'm glad you decided to do it in a safe way. I care about you. Leah and Seth are staying in wolf form for now. Now let's get these introductions underway and head out. I don't want to be in the open longer than necessary."

She smiled softly as her mates and Godric walked out. "Jacob you already know Jasper, the Viking there is Eric Northman, and this is Godric." Jacob looked a little surprised at how young Godric looked but didn't say anything. He nodded to each of them in turn.

"Alright Isa now that we've been introduced lets get going. You'll have to inform us when we are close so we can shift back. For now we are going to stay wolves. Its faster and we'll be ready to fight." She smiled Jacob was ever the strategist, not to mention the worrier. Although in this instance she couldn't blame him. She felt like something was about to happen and she didn't like it. She turned to her mates, "Alright are we all ready to go? I think we should get going…" She paused as she saw the flash of red hair. "Shit. Jas, we got company. Think she'll be willing to listen?"

Jas looked at her, "Alright everyone brace yourselves, your about to feel extremely at peace. I need to get Victoria calm enough to listen to us. Especially after what Fuckward did." Bella instantly put up the block around herself. Everyone else could use a dose of peace for what might end up happening but she needed to be perfectly alert. She nodded as Jasper as soon as she had it up. With in the next second everyone relaxed and the flaming red haired vampire was standing in front of them. "Alright Victoria you need to listen. Isabella is my mate. She was Edwards singer. James wasn't your mate either and we both know it. You never felt that bond with him. So this whole revenge thing needs to end. NOW. We're preparing for war and quite frankly don't have time to deal with you."

Somehow Victoria managed to shake Jaspers power enough to be pissed, "Look just because he wasn't my mate doesn't mean I am willing to let losing both my companions go! Both Laurent and James are dead and it's all that bitches fault."

Isabella bristled but stayed silent. In a way it was true. She looked up at Victoria to see if she was done speaking. Jasper went to say something but she cut him off, "Jas hang on. I need to say something to her. Victoria, how would you like to go after the real reason James is dead? If it weren't for Edward James would have never viewed me as a game. If you go after him alone you'll have to deal with the Volturi, he's made a deal to protect himself from me. Not to mention since he can read your mind like a book you wouldn't get very far. I'm sorry that your companions had to die, I am not sorry that they died for trying to kill me." She watched Victoria closely for her reactions to her words. "Look, I'm offering you true revenge because killing me will do nothing to Edward. Hell he'll probably fucking thank you. If you take this opportunity you'll be allying yourself with us. I will tell you just who 'us' is if you agree, but let me assure you we are not a group to be trifled with."

Victoria looked thoughtful before speaking again, "You said he allied himself with the Volturi? How do you even plan to go up against them with all their powers? Plus who gets the actual honor of killing Edward?"

Isabella relaxed slightly, if she was actually thinking this through they might have a chance of an ally. "I'm a shield. I can protect anyone from the Volturi's powers. Also I want the honor myself but I have a feeling one of my mates will end up taking it away from me. Jasper's already beyond pissed at him and my other mate, well he just likes battles." She looked to Victoria again, "I can't promise you the right to kill Edward because it isn't my right to give. I can however promise you company who will not abandon you for a hunt. I can promise you allies from here forward against almost all enemies. So, will you join us or do we have to kill you, because make no mistake those are your only two options. Are you willing to die for someone who wasn't even your true mate?" She looked directly at Victoria then. She had laid it all out on the line. The next few words would decide if they had their first ally.

Victoria was silent for a few minutes, "I will ally myself with you, but I have one condition, Caius and Chelsea are mine. I want the pleasure of killing those two myself. Chelsea used her power on my brother and I haven't seen him since. He is forced into the service of the Volturi. And Caius is just a power-hungry bastard."

Isabella didn't even have to think before agreeing. "Fine but when you are going up against Chelsea you'll need me to shield you. Her power can't get through my shield, if they haven't killed him yet I will also free your brother." She would be happy too. If there were people forced into loyalty like that there was a chance to save the law system of the Volturi while destroying all of the greed and absolute-power of it. "Alright let's get going. We can talk more at Fangtasia." With that she turned and let Godric and Eric lead the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. It wasn't an easy one for me. I wanted to do more with Pam but I just can't seem to get into her character yet. Don't fret though there will still be more of her. Also I'm not a huge fan of Alcide, I think he's kind of an ass. So while this won't exactly be Alcide bashing some people might view his attitude as out of character. There will be NO Sookie in this story. AT ALL. As some of you may have figured out by how I write Isabella I'm not a fan of helpless females. Anyway hope you like the story so far.**

By the time they got to Fangtasia it was like two in the morning. Isabella was bored senseless. She wasn't one to look forward to a fight per se but having absolutely nothing to do other than run was boring. Even while she'd been hunting with Jasper they had at least sparred. She was looking forward to having more partners to spar with. There was no doubt about that. Jasper had always acted like he was afraid to hurt her and held back. She looked around the bar thankful that Eric had called ahead and had Pam keep it closed for the night. It was going to be a bit of an introduction tonight and while she wasn't worried she was wary. She still didn't exactly know how Pam was going to react. While over the phone had been one thing being in person was quite another. It wasn't like she could just take Pam down if she was a threat either. She walked behind the bar and made herself a whiskey sour. Alcohol usually had a calming effect on her. She sipped it slowly while she watched everyone else trying to make themselves comfortable.

Jacob had stayed outside in wolf form, Victoria with him, for the moment not wanting to be unprepared just in case. Leah and Seth however had shifted and came inside. She smiled over at the two of them. Leah had been through a heartbreak almost similar to her own when the wolf she had been with imprinted. It had left her bitter and full of attitude. Not that Isabella blamed her in the least. She just hoped one day Leah would find her own match. She held in a gasp as she watched Leah walked in staring directly at Godric. She recognized the look in Leah's eyes. A huge smile crossed her face. The more of their allies that were mated the better. Mated vampires were automatically stronger and a wolf protecting its imprinted mate was downright scary.

Isabella was plotting on how to get Godric to touch Leah when Leah spoke up, "Hey Godric can you spar with me for a bit? I've got some pent-up aggression from not being able to confront those assholes earlier. Plus, I want to get better at combat in my human form too." Isabella smirked behind her glass. Leah was definitely quick on her feet. She wondered how Godric was going to feel mated to a wolf. She must have been throwing off some pretty intense emotions because Jasper looked over at her with a brow raised. She pointedly shifted her eyes between Leah and Godric. He seemed to get the message because he smiled too. She figured he had probably already felt it the moment Leah caught sight of Godric in human form. That was the one downside to the wolf side of things. If they were in wolf form they wouldn't recognize an imprint, they had to be in their human form.

Godric looked a little stunned but replied with an affirmative all the same. Jasper made quick work clearing a spot by moving tables and stools out of the way. She smiled brilliantly at him. She knew his military mind would be thinking the same way hers had. Mated allies were better allies. Isabella spoke up before they could get underway, "Alright you two since this is the first time you'll be sparring together I want you to each shake hands before you start." She bit her cheek to hold back a grin. It wouldn't do to give anything away until she found out if Godric was actually mated to Leah. She didn't know if a wolf imprinting on a vampire immediately made them their mate or not. Leah looked over to her and sent a look of gratitude. She acknowledged it with a slight nod.

Godric reached out his hand to Leah's and the moment he touched her hand he smiled. It was an adorable little smile, but one that gave it all away. "Hello my mate." Three little words that was all he said, but it was enough. For some reason she didn't think Godric was going to be as hard-headed about emotions as Eric was. In fact, she was willing to bet on it. When Godric raised Leah's hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand she wanted to happy cry. Godric was as much a gentleman as Jasper was. She couldn't be any happier for Leah than she was right now. Something in that moment though made her seek out her own two mates' eyes. Eric didn't look like he cared one way or another but that was his poker face speaking. When she went to look for Jasper she jumped a little. He was right next to her now, unable to handle the emotions in the room he kissed her. It was just a light peck, but it spoke all about how he felt for her, and she couldn't help but smile blindingly up at him.

Pam was the one who very quickly brought the room back to their situation, "As 'touching,'" Pam made a face, "as that moment was we are about to be at war you know. Perhaps a little more actual sparring and a little less foreplay?" Isabella snorted. She could enjoy romantic moments, but Pam was right. Plus Pam's cynical sense of humor matched her own.

She quickly spoke up so that Leah's temper wouldn't have a chance to rise to the occasion. "Actually that's a great idea. Eric let's go. Jas love why don't you spar with Pam? Godric can spar with Leah, Seth you can spar with," She was interrupted by someone walking in the door. She noticed the way Eric tensed up and the sneer that crossed Pam's face.

"He can spar with me." She turned to look at the man that walked in the door. She could automatically sense the wolf in him. He was an alpha from the way he carried himself. She groaned. Just what she needed. He walked over in front of her and smirked, one that she would be happy to knock off his face. "My name is Alcide and yours is?" Jasper started growling next to her and she sighed. Eric was on her other side in a second looking just as pissed. Great.

She placed a hand on each of her mates calming them, "As you can see I'm rather taken and have no interest in You." She let the irritation at being interrupted and approached show on her face. "I also don't need your Alpha attitude cocking shit up. So, if you want to spar with Seth be my guest but don't try to make him your pack because I'll kill you." She left the threat hanging as she pushed her way around him. "Are we gonna spar or not?"

Eric actually looked proud of her for a moment before stepping in front of her. "Well shall we show them how its done?" She watched the look of determination cross his face and she bit back a smirk. They had quite a bit of frustration towards each other. Sparring was a good way to take care of it. This was going to be fun.

She took a ready position and looked at him, "Bring it on, Mate." She grinned at the irritation that flickered in his eyes. She immediately forced herself to refocus. Unlike Jasper, Eric wouldn't hold back in sparring with her and she needed every bit of concentration she could muster.

Turns out she refocused just in time. Eric's fist went for her side and she had to block it quickly. She thrust her palm towards his nose as she grabbed his wrist with her blocking hand. He quickly moved his face out of the way and jabbed her in her side. She groaned and ended up releasing his wrist. When he swung again she dropped into a crouch then bobbed back up and caught him in the chin. She spun so her back was against his chest and flipped him. He was back on his feet before she could pin him. They continued going back and forth trading blows until he got the upper hand when he swiped her legs from underneath her. She landed rather hard and didn't have time to make it back to her feet before he had her pinned against the floor. She looked up at him panting. She decided to play dirty and leaned up and kissed him. The moment he tensed up she rolled on top of him and had him pinned. She smirked down at him, "And here I thought you were the kind of guy who liked being on top."

She went to get off of him and squealed as he grabbed her ankle and had flipped her again. This time her stomach was to the floor and he was straddled over her lower back. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Oh I love being on top, but there is nothing wrong with letting a woman who knows what she wants have her way with you." He then licked her neck and she groaned. She tried to head butt him but he just moved his head out of reach. She could feel him against her back. She smirked, well at least she wasn't the only one affected by this. She always did get horny after a good fight. He leaned down to her ear again, "God woman your arousal is so sweet smelling. I can't help but be affected." He ground his hips further against her back and she moaned.

Pam was the first to speak and Isabella shot her a death glare, "Would you two get a room. Eric obviously won this round." She sighed and acknowledged her loss. Eric immediately got off and helped her up. She couldn't help but smile up at him. Once she was standing though she winced at the pain in her side where Eric had got a hit in. Pam spoke up again, "So I guess I'll go next. Jasper was it? Are you ready?"

Isabella smiled over at Jasper, "Show her what you can do love."

Jasper grinned at her, "Yes Ma'am." She melted. God she love that drawl. He then walked over to stand in front of Pam.

Isabella couldn't help but call out one last thing before they started, "Hey baby, she's a vampire. Don't go easy on her." She smiled at the look that crossed over his face. "Yes baby I know you've been holding back when we spar. It's alright, but I mean it. I know you don't like fighting girls but show her how it's done." He nodded once and put himself in a ready position. When they started to spar she went and grabbed a bottle of water. It was over quicker than she thought it would be. Pam apparently wasn't any match for Jasper. She inwardly sighed. Looks like there was going to have to be some training.

Leah and Godric were next to spar and while Leah held her own for quite a while she ended up losing when Godric pinned her against the wall. She smiled when Leah looked as affected from their fight as she had been. The last two to go were Seth and the guy Alcide. She immediately went into a ready stance, "Seth do me a favor and kick his ass. I've already been in one fight tonight. I'd rather not have to take down pretty boy too." Seth nodded, he understood the importance of not losing to another alpha besides Jake. "Pretty boy my threat still stands, you try anything funny and I'll cut your head off." Jasper came over and sat by her sending calming waves to her. He wasn't manipulating her emotions just helping her calm down slightly.

Seth and Alcide sparred the longest out of anyone. They went back and forth neither one really giving any ground to the other. After about 40 minutes Seth's younger age finally started to play a part as she could see Alcide slowing down. It still took Seth another 15 minutes to beat him though. When Alcide acknowledged Seth's victory she sighed and finally let herself fully relax. "Okay looks like Pam, Leah, and I need more sparring practice. All three of us lost. However, its almost dawn and I would like to make it to a house big enough for all of us to rest before that happens."

Eric nodded at her, "Alcide, you and your pack will be on guard duty, so the other wolf can rest too. Jasper and Victoria will assist you and I'm sure Isabella and the other pack will help once they wake up. Let's go. Everyone be on the lookout until we get to my place." Everyone nodded their agreement before following Eric out the door.

Godric instead of letting Leah shift picked her up and carried her bridal style. Isabella laughed at the look that crossed Leah's face, it was a mix of pure bliss and absolute irritation. "Oh, calm down Leah, occasionally its nice to let the men do some of the…" She was cut off when Jasper who refused to be out done when it came to gentlemanliness picked her up. She huffed in exasperation, "Jasper, put me down."

Leah laughed at her and Jasper just smiled, "Come on now Darlin' weren't you just saying how its nice to let men do some of the work? Allow me to carry my Mate. Besides you wouldn't want me to look ungentlemanly in front of everyone would you?" Isabella rolled her eyes but inside her mind she was giddy. She really did love when he was a gentleman although it could be exasperating sometimes. Especially since it was apparently now going to become a competition.

She sighed, "Leah I think we are in for trouble. Rather than a who's horse is bigger discussion we're going to be dealing with who has the better manners." Leah half laughed half groaned. Isabella was just glad Eric wasn't in on this competition. One gentleman was enough, thank you very much, besides she quite like the blatant desire that Eric showed in contrast to Jasper's romanticism. Both appealed to the opposite sides of her personality and she couldn't help thinking that maybe the fates had got it right after all.

Once they reached the safe house the three vampires unable to be in daylight quickly made their way down to the basement before Jacob could even shift. It was to close to time for any exchange of pleasantries and they didn't want to have to lock off the house in case the people who could be out in the sun were needed for a fight.

As everyone shuffled off into a bedroom she waited in the living room. She wanted to see Jake before she went to bed. When he finally made his way in side she smiled briefly at him. "Jake, I know you aren't going to want to play nice with the other wolves, but it seems like Eric has them on a leash. I plan on asking him about it later." She paused before breaching the subject she actually wanted to talk about. "So, Leah and Godric are mated..." She cut off when she saw him smile. He was happy for Leah and it didn't matter who it was to. She sighed with relief. She hadn't really expected him to say anything, but she was glad it wasn't going to be a problem.

Jake looked at her, "Yeah I guess they are. I'm glad for her, the kid seems alright." Isabella scoffed when he called Godric a kid. He might look like an 18-year-old, but he was over 2000 years old. "Yeah, I know he's not a kid Isa, but I can't bring myself to call him anything else. I mean he's basically pack now since he's mated to Leah and I am still Alpha no matter how old he may be."

She sighed, "Jake he's not going to try to challenge you for your alpha-ship. He might be mostly in charge when it comes to training but that's because he's been through war before Jake, a lot of them. He will notice what needs to be worked on easier than any of us, and we need to be as prepared and as good as we can be." She glanced out the window and saw Jasper with Alcide, "Jake you can't tell Jas this, but I think they might drag Maria and her army into this. If they offer her Jasper she will join them without question. Jake if she joins into this, which I'm almost positive she will, we are going to need much more than what we already have. Really even if it is just the whole of the Volturi and Edward we don't have enough people." She stopped talking and immediately through her shield up as Jasper walked in. She didn't want him to feel her worry.

Jasper smiled at her, "Isabella love you should try to get some rest."

She gave Jasper a coy smile and led him to one of the still unclaimed bedrooms. The one she chose had an attached bath, "Oh Jas, don't you want to join me in a shower before you go off on sentry duty?" She giggled at the look that crossed his face. She could feel his internal debate and she leaned up and kissed him softly. "Jasper it's okay. I was only teasing. I know our relationship is still too new for that in your eyes. I have no doubt of your desire for me, but I also understand that you want to wait a little bit." She kissed him again, "Now shoo or I will drag you in with me." She smiled as Jasper left the room to go back outside.

Once she had finished her quick shower she laid down on the bed. She relaxed into the softness of it and sighed. "Another day without confrontation. I wonder how many of those we have left." She was asleep within minutes but instead of her normal dreamless state she had an extremely intense dream.

 **Okay so don't hate me but the dream is going to be a bit intense and I didn't want to make this chapter super long. plus there is a little bit of research involved for it. if you must need a hint a little bit more about Isabella's gifts will be explained in it. It's going to be a shock some might even think extremely far-fetched but it will also make sense as the story progresses. So while some people might abandon this story after the next chapter I hope most of you will actually give the development a chance.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So this chapter is about a thousand words shorter than my others. I'm having a hard time finding the time to get the upcoming conversations right. So I'm going to post this portion for now so that I can take my time getting the next portion right to my standards. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I love writing.**

Isabella was standing in a barren field unsure of why she was here or what was going on. The field looked like a fire had come and wiped everything in it out. There were no animals to listen to, no flowers to smell. It was just barren. She looked around and stopped when she saw a man standing off to her right a little in the distance. "Hello? Who are you?"

She looked at the man closely. He had long dark hair that was plaited into a warrior's braid that reached half way down his back, bright green eyes that shone with an eternal fire hidden in their depths, he was remarkably tall standing at least six and a half feet tall. He was muscled but not ridiculously so. Also folded closely against his back were the most beautiful white wings she had ever seen. Rather than clothing he wore an armored breast plate, but it wasn't made of metal. It almost looked like a white silk, but the threading shone with an almost celestial light. He also wore pants that looked to be made of the same material. Attached to his hip was a sword sheathe but it was unlike any she had seen before. The sheathe itself looked like it was on fire, but it wasn't burning.

The man turned to her with a smile, "Hello Isabella, it is nice to finally meet you. My name is Michael and I am one of your ancestors."

She recognized that name from somewhere but couldn't place it. She thought hard for a few minutes and then her jaw dropped. The shock on her face was probably picture worthy. Suddenly everything about him made sense. "Michael as in the Arch-angel Michael?! As in the leader of the angel armies against Lucifer, Michael?! As in punisher of the unjust, unrighteous, and unfair?!" She felt like she was going to faint. She sank to her knees before sitting back hard on her ass. She just stared up at him with a mixture of awe and confusion. Then what he had said hit her and she gasped. "Did you just say you are my ancestor?"

The man smiled down at her, he almost looked smug at her reaction. "That would be me yes, and yes I am your ancestor you are a direct descendant of my bloodline." She forced herself to keep her mouth closed and not gape at him like a fish, it wasn't easy. "I'm proud of what you have accomplished so far without any training, but as you are about to be at war and I don't plan on my bloodline ending by your inability to take down these enemies I'm going to train you. I have a reputation to uphold you understand."

She took a minute to compose herself, getting angry at an angel probably wasn't her best course of action. However, the moment she spoke she realized that her righteous anger wasn't going to be taking a back seat any time soon. "MY inability to take down my enemies? You're joking right? I am more than capable as I think I've proven without your assistance. As a matter of fact where HAVE you been? I've fought vampires, werewolves, sprites, dark fae, and several other beings. Now you are trying to tell me I can't handle myself?! Just who do you think you are? Ancestor or not, ANGEL or not, you have no right." She tried to steady herself with another breath but went right back into it. "Further more why are you here NOW? It's not like I haven't been fighting before, and now I actually have more allies now than I've had. So why now? Hmm?"

Michael just looked at her, he obviously couldn't deny her as his bloodline. The righteousness of her anger only further stood to prove it to him. He sighed. This was going to be challenging. "Bella I'm not…" He was cut off before he could say anymore by a blast of fiery energy being thrown his way. He quickly blocked it and looked at her a little stunned.

The moment the nickname had left his lips she stood up and her anger forced its way out of her body. When he blocked it, she only became madder. "Don't fucking call me that. My name IS ISABELLA!" The fury wracked her body and left her shaking. "NO ONE has the right to call me that EVER again!" Another blast of energy left her, and she sank back down onto her knees panting.

When he was forced to block yet another blast of energy and she sank to her knees, he rushed to her. "Isabella my apologies. I wasn't trying to be insulting. It is only a name. You mustn't let yourself be so over come by it." He placed his hand on her shoulder and her energy was restored. "Now what I was saying before, I'm not questioning your ability to fight. You've more than proven yourself capable, especially just now, but you aren't just going after a few opponents at a time. The people you are up against won't be playing fair. I only want to give you as much of an advantage as I am able. I want to train you. The energy you send out when you are fighting or angry, you can control it. You can make it into a weapon. Allow me to demonstrate."

He pulled the handle from the sword sheathe but there was nothing attached to it. A few moments later however a sword of flames was jutting from the handle. She looked at it in awe. "As you know flames are the only weakness to the 'cold ones' as well as a weakness to many of the other creatures you face as a hunter. With training you will be able to control your energy into a sword of flames like this one. It will make taking on your enemies much easier. I can also teach you how to manage your shields without having to even think about it. The less you must focus on defending others the better."

She looked up at him a little wary. Her life taught her that nothing comes with out some sort of price. Some prices were just much easier to pay out than others. It taught her to be cautious, especially when dealing with the unknown. "And why would you help me? Why would you want to train me? Even if I am of your bloodline, it must be pretty diluted. What could I possibly have that an Arch-Angel would want?"

Michael appraised her again, the fact that she was so cautious was a good thing, if slightly annoying. "I want the continuation of my line. The better you can fight and defend yourself as a human the better chance I have of it continuing. My blood that runs through your veins makes it possible for you to conceive even by vampire. So, I wouldn't suggest having unprotected sex before your war is over. And you are correct in the fact that my line has been diluted. In fact, you are the first human from the line in a over a century to have displayed ANY of the abilities of angel blood. However, since even without training you have been able to enhance your abilities I feel like a continuation through you and either of your mates will strengthen my bloodline again."

She almost laughed, "So what you train me, and I agree to have a baby? How do you even know its possible with my mates? And please don't say 'God.' I realize the higher powers are real I was blessed by one after all, but one completely all knowing overseeing all others? Seems like it would cause a little bit of a power struggle. Besides what happens if I'm gravely injured and they have to turn me? Does that null and void our deal and you come for something else later on down the line? I'm not a lawyer but even so there seems to be a lot of loop-holes in that type of contract." She leaned back on her elbows, so she could watch his facial expressions, not that they gave anything away. It was like all manner of supernatural beings went to the same school for poker face or something. Only showing things when they wanted to.

Michael sighed, "Isabella I do not have the right to explain how I know what I know to anyone. However, rest assured that I do KNOW it. The whole point of this training however is to assure that you DON'T get mortally injured, but I can teach you how to accelerate healing as well. No, you being changed isn't a loop-hole. Our 'contract', as you put it, would specifically refer to having a child only when it was safe to do so, as well as a mortally-wounded clause which would null-and-void your form of payment. Oh, and for the record, you could give any lawyer a run for their money. Not to mention you are more honorable than they are."

Isabella thought for a moment, "Fine then, but I want to learn how to accelerate the healing of others as well. I don't plan on dragging humans into this, but the wolves might need healing. Also, you should know flattery won't work on me. So now that I've agreed what do we do? Is this gonna be like a boot camp type thing or what?"

The smile that crossed Michaels face would have been considered wicked had he not been an angel. "Don't worry about that. For now though you've already expended quite a bit of energy. I'll visit you again soon. Goodbye Bella."

She went to yell at him but instead found herself sitting upright in bed screaming, "Don't fucking call me that!" The moment she realized she was awake and in a bed again she growled. "Asshole Angel."

Jasper who had heard her scream was now standing at the bedside with his eyebrow quirked, "Well that's a new one Darlin' I've been called asshole before but never Angel." Isabella snorted but then took a calming breath. Jasper sensing her need to calm down before she spoke hugged her gently. "What happened my love? You know I'll do anything in my power to help you."

Isabella sighed and leaned into the calming rock that was Jasper. "I don't think you'll be able to help me with this one love. I just met my 'ancestor.'" She snorted at the word, "Apparently Godric was correct in stating that I was part angel. Although I'm pretty sure he figured it would be a low level unimportant nobody." She sighed again, "Apparently however I am related to Michael."

Jasper's jaw dropped, "As in the biblical Arch-Angel Michael?"

Isabella groaned but nodded, "Yep apparently so. Cocky asshole that he is. He wants to train me. Apparently, there is more to me than just a shield and energy bursts." She shook her head, "Oh and he wants me to carry on his lineage." Jasper growled deep in his throat. "Ew! Not like that Jasper he's my ancestor for goodness sake! He wants me to have either yours or Eric's child. Says that because I have angel blood in me I'll be able to conceive even with vampires. Oh, and the real kicker? He couldn't tell me how he knew just that he knew." She dropped her head back onto his shoulder.

Jasper was momentarily stunned into silence, barely able to get out the words, "He…He said you could have our child?" The look on Jasper's face spoke volumes about how he felt on that. He had given up hope of ever having his own flesh and blood as family. The pure unadulterated joy that lit up his eyes made tears come to hers. People constantly compare joy to a kid in a candy store, but the joy she saw in his features was nothing so childish. It looked like a teenager being asked out for the first time, the joy found in a marriage proposal, the happiness she saw looked like heaven, and she couldn't help the tears streaming down her face as she looked up at him and nodded.

They sat there like that for a few minutes until she finally got her riotous emotions under control. She looked up at him, "So, now the main question is, who do we trust with this information? I don't trust Alcide, so he's out. I'm still unsure about Victoria too, although she probably already heard me. I know I need to tell Eric and Godric, what about Pam? Well she probably counts in with Eric and Godric I guess. I trust Jacob as well, so the rest of his pack will know too." She sighed, "so everyone but Alcide and his crew. Got it."

 **Author's Note Duece: Okay so like I said I'm sorry its so short. I just want the next part to be done right. Don't hate me too much I'll try to get it up soon.**


End file.
